engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
''Characters (Earth-Prime)'' ''Here you can click on the names of characters and it will take you to there bios. Characters Made mainly by Peter Nunes with his best friends Scott Mastro and Charles Medeiros from every dimension they successfully own. These are all Earth Prime Characters. The same person will not be categorized in another group unless they go by a different name, these may indicate teams but not all of these are teams. For teams click here! For Terms Of Service! '' Heroes Noctus Incorporated (Noctus & Family) Halsey, Viper, Noctus, Azami, Typhus, Perk, Exilus, Echo, Shroud, Django, Calibre and Corvus. Renegade Family (Renegade & Family) Nezha, Magnus, Renegade, Allegiance, Flame, Masyllabus, Spark. Inoculators Squidman, Karandash, Horseman. Independent Vigilantes Shadow Knight, Spyderant, Investigator, Acid, Ace, Frozen Cuts, Kame, Apollo, Nightbird, Havok, Everest, Killface, Huojin (Forge), Lioness, Komori, Slayer, Dash, El Tigre, Ratman, Thorn, Courser, High Noon, Astara, Eglandsio. The Deceased Swift, Time Hacker, Sparky, Karma, Tage, Hercules, Messiah, Valor, Synth, Knighthood, Squire, Camazotz, Sword, Birch. Sidekicks Azrael, Ivalara, Coal, Akimbo, Neon, Arrow, Artillery, Dark Slayer, Quanta, Prodigy, Lay. The Liberators Engee, King Lynkins, Zed, Electrestatic, Solarice, Sai, Ryukin. Asians Notoriety, Sakuya, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Hiryukin. Cosmics and Magicians Nullifier, King Elochi, The Oracle, Zeus, Athena, Hestia, Poseidon, Aether, Ananke, Ultra Alchemist, Eros, Nesoi, Uranus, Gaia, Ourea, Phanes, Sanctus (Santa), Hamera, Nyx, Epsilon, Wicca. Heroes (Before Maverick Registration Act) American Athenian, Young Athenian, Spartan, Argonian, Delos, Socrates, Thunderfist, Beetle, Green Turtle, and Nike. Anti Heroes Dark Cat, Monsterous, Zeta, Nature Man, Sensei Tensei, Bishop, Cemlin, King Elochi, Shadow, Conrad, King, Space Prince, Space Jester, Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Rohz, Kilobite, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky, Midnight Death, Madame Death, Jet, Arcadia, Avatar, Edge, Sheik, Executioner. Villains Assassinator, Socrates, Alpha, Omega, Smasher, Anonymous, Hellion, Conqueror, Pyro, Clue, Notrodom, Hurtz, Mantour, Time Eater, Arigorn, Lechardo, Shogunner, Vengeance, Willy Wonka, Erachnid, Killer Wasp, Bibe Frost, Grave Star, Locust Prime, Poison Sector, Undertaker, Retgore, Creaturous, Mammoth, Jason Hildo, Digitalo, F-Cut Bot, Moby, Sharpener, Malvicious, Snowman, Bani, Minister, Bionic Athenian, Mr. Quill, Question Man, Abaddon Death, Lucifer, Soulgrinder, Corrupted One, Gag Master, Paralysis, Reptelio, Yurei Kappa, King Oni, Tengu, Tanuki, Yokai, Celestitan, Bok, Big Boss, Gag Mistress, Ghost, El Demonio, Visionary, Mantle, Munter Troll, Gobbo, Vertigo, Marksman, Helf, Nightmare, Tombstone, Slasher, Deliate, Robman, Overlord, Windstorm, Shrapnel, Sad Vai, Hinter, Catastrophe, Director, Plungerer, Star Forcer, Magmatar, Super Troll, Pulse, Eradicator, Loki, Bakasura, Fenrir, Cerberus, Ymir, Powerhouse, Father Christmas, Rhetoric, Festive Creeper, Mesa, Apocalypse, Rapture, Cheshire, Satan, Asmodeus, Baphomet, Manic, Taboo, Arrowhead, Stopwatch, Pulsar, Alibi, Sonic, Freakshow, Riftwalker, Bloodhound, Inferno, Jawbreaker, Genus, Titan, Rex, Zapper, Shingen, Ripper, Chessnut, Discharge, Wickerman, Illusionist, Shinigami, Guise, Vader, Hoof, Steed, Poland, El Gato, Shackles, Masquerade, False, Apex, Doodle, Osiris, Isurus, Cold Slough, Coldslaw, Sarg, Noid, Droid, Metro, Freelancer, Hellspawn, Ventriloquist, Eidos, Payne, Storyteller, Powerhouse, Scarface, Conductor, Wesker, Speedway, Circuit, Bee Sting, Rogue, Supervisor, Curse, Prowler, Dogman, Cranium, Nano, Nari, Vali, Jackpot, Barbarian, Shackles, Lunatic, Lightning Bug, Firefly, Slytheryn, I'itoi, Atlas, Aspire, Haywire, Aphrodisiac, Bailiff, Ticker, Casanova, Gunslinger, Elegy, Twitch, Allitrocious, Cellulas, Ascella, Taskmanager, Blush, Dust, Kingsman, Psoriasis, Warthog, Mongoose, Asura, Hitman, Ripper, Dread, Specter, Private Eye, Albatross, Déjà Vu, Clockwork, Ringleader, Wrath, Scorn, Cortex, Vertigo, Meltdown, Mirrotic, Farce, Daft, Artemis, Hypnos, Nemesis, Ares, Chronic, Ra, Isis, Sphinx, Tositi, Chef, Mordis, Vain, Serpent King, Angel Beatz, Frostbyte, Paradox, Beast, Godfather, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Chronus, Erebus, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Thanatos, Kane, Ravana, Maxilla, Wraith, Akuma, Scion, Hourglass, Akuma no Shi, Yokai, Krampus, Butcher, Jersey Devil, Primus, Factoid, Draken Var, Risk, Maestro, Ultimatum, Giga, Wolfsbane, and Ram. Deceased Villains Fearmongerer, Spidermonkey, Firebreak, Dawnguard, Draongvar, Mr. Iceberg, Bloodlust, Nut, Easter Bunny, Green Ronin, Villains (Before Maverick Registration Act) Anti Villains Naga, Drago, Drone, Prometheus, Nazara, Saint, Silence, Avalon, Excalibur, Byakko, Craven (Stalker), Juelz, Sheriff, Jragon, Bandit, Feorn, Hunter, Hellbent, Senshi, Hanzo, Icarus, Taco Mom (Man), Polarman, and Sun Wukong Neutrals Unknown, Category:Earth Prime Category:Prime Earth